dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2
is an upcoming game for the Xbox 360 Playstation 3 Xbox One And Playstation 4 Gameplay: The gameplay is similar as the first Burst Limit (Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Planet Destruction First Form Frieza Supernova Frieza Final Form Destroy The Planet Frieza 100 % Full Power Final Form You Will Die By Hands 100 % Death Ball Mecha Frieza Supernova Perfect Form Cell Solar Kamehameha Spirit Bomb Story Mode: After defeating Cell, Goku is revived and goes to King Kai's planet to train. Achievements: TBA. TRIVA KING VIEW ALL CHARACTER PROFILES(20) MAKE A PERFECT AGAINST GOKU JR(15) UNLOCK OVER 30 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(25) UNLOCK OVER 40 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(20) UNLOCK OVER 50 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(40) UNLOCK EVERYONES TRANSFORMATIONS(100) Characters Playable characters: * Goku - (Base, Kaio-ken Fasle Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God ) * Kid Gohan - (Base, Great Ape Kid Gohan) * Teen Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Piccolo - (Base, Fusion with Nail, Fusion with Kami Super Namek) * Vegeta - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * Trunks Fighting Teen - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * Frieza - (1st Form/Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full-Power Final Form) * Cell - (Imperfect Form/Base, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form Weighed Form , Super Perfect Form ) * Krillin * Tien * Yamcha * Android #16 * Android #17 * Android #18 * Saibaman * Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) * Recoome * Raditz (Base, Great Ape Raditz) * Nappa (Base, Great Ape Nappa) * Bardock (Base, Great Ape Bardock, Super Saiyan) * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3) Characters New to the Burst Limit Series * Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape Kid Goku) * Kid Goku GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Great Saiyaman * Great Saiyaman 2 * Kid Goten - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) . * Vegeta GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Trunks - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) * Super Gogeta * Gotenks - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Hercule * Videl * Pan * Dodoria * Zarbon - (Base, Monster Form) * Mecha Frieza * Android #19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Majin Buu Pure Evil * Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed , Gotenks Absorbed Ultimate Gohan Absorbed ) * Kid Buu * Dabura * East Supeme Kai * Kibito Kai * Cooler (Base, Final Form * Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) * Cell Jr. * Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) * Super Android #17 * Janemba (Base Super Janemba) * Pikkon * Meta - Cooler * Haze Shenron * Rage Shenron (Base, Full Power, Giant Form) * Oceanus Shenron (Base, True Form) * Princess Oto * Naturon Shenron (Base, Pan Absorbed, True Form) * Ultimate Gohan * Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta * Olibu * Turles (Base, Great Ape Turles) * Salza * Lord Slug (Base, Giant Form) * Tamburine New Playable characters * Gohan GT (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten GT (Base, Super Saiyan) * Trunks GT - ( Base, Super Saiyan * Vegeta Jr. - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Yajirobe * Kid Chi-Chi * Future Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Chiaotzu * King Piccolo * Bojack - (Base, Full Power) * Zangya * Hatchiyack (Base, Super Hatchiyack, Giant Form) * Android #13 - (Base, Super Android #13) * Android #14 * Android #15 * Spopovich * Yamu * King Cold * Kid Pan * Nail * Nuova Shenron (Base, Full Power) * Kid Uub * King Vegeta - (Base, Great Ape King Vegeta ) * Uub (Base, Majuub) * Eis Shenron (Base, Full Power) * Fasha - (Base, Great Ape Fasha ) * Jeice * Burter * Tapion * Hirudegarn - (Base, Final Form) * Tarble - (Base, Great Ape Tarble ) * Android #8 * Neizu * Dore * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape Vegeta) * Meta Cooler Core * Appule * Frieza Soldier * Cui * Abo * Kado * Aka * Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * Bills * Amond * Cacao * Daiz * Lakasei * Wings * Angila * Medamatcha * Mercenary Tao * Cyborg Ta * Staff Officer Black (Base, Robot Suit) * Shu * Mai * Pilaf * Shu Machine (Base, Fusion) * Mai Machine (Base, Fusion) * Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) * Super Saiyan 4 Vegito * Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Makyan) * Vinegar (Base, Super Makyan) * Spice (Base, Super Makyan) * Mustard (Base, Super Makyan) * Salt * Baby (Base, Teen Baby, Adult Baby) * Don Para * Bon Para * Son Para * Fangs the Vampire * Man Wolf (Base, Wolf Form) * Captain Yellow * Captain Dark * Colonel Vioet * Colonel Silver * Teen Goten (End of Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Teen Trunks (End of Z) (Base Super Saiyan.) * Baby Janemba * Bandages The Mummy * Demon King Lucifer * Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy * Lord Luud (Base, Pan And Others Absorbed) * Dolltaki * Commander Neiz * Bizu * Ribet * Natt * General Rilldo (Base, Meta Rilldo, Hyper Meta Rilldo) * Dr Myuu * Dr Raichi * Vegito (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * Gogeta (Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape Shugesh) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape Borgos) * Robot Guard * Goku Jr. (Base Super Saiyan) * Bujin * Kogu * Budi * Master Roshi (Base, 50 %, Max Power) * Kid Krillin * Teen Goku * Teen Chi Chi. * Teen Krillin * Piccolo Jr. (Base Giant Form) * Teen Yamcha * Teen Tien * Teen Yajirobe * Kid Chiaotzu * Teen Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Ledgic * Pui Pui * Kibito * West Supeme Ka * South Supeme Kai * North Supeme Kai * Grand Supeme Kai * Commander Zeeum * Lord Chilled * Spike The Devil Man * Dr. Wheelo * Dr Kochin * Bio-Men * Kisheme * Misokatsun * Ebifurya * Bio Broly (Base, Giant Form) * Bio Warrior 1 * Bio Warrior 2 * Bio Warrior 3 * Bio Warrior 4 * Bio Warrior 5 * Shelia * Zoonama. * Arqua * Torbie * Chapuchai * Maraikoh * Tapkar * Caterpy * Froug * Onio (Base, Super Saiyan) * Videl (GT) * Yamcha (GT) * Tien (GT) * Chiaotzu (GT) * Paragus (Base, Great Ape Paragus) * General Blue * Arale * General White * Kakuja * Gyoshu * FootSoldiers * Doma * Bora * Demon King Lucifer * Master Mutaito * Krillin GT * Android #18 (GT) * Future Gohan (One Arm) (Base, Super Saiyan ) * General White * General Cooper * Kami * Hero * Kid Vegeta * Teen Nappa * Colonel Blue * Colonel Black * Red Ribbon Army Soldier * Tuffle Soldier * Dr Raichi * Yakon * Young Master Roshi * Pirate Robot * Major Metallitron * Bear Thief * Tiger Thief * King Chappa * Pamput * Ranfan * Bacterian * Gora * Melee * Shula * Ghaster * Master Chin * Master Shun * Shoken * Sky Dragon * Rising Dragon * Gurumes * Bongo * Raven * Buyon * Guardian Annin (Base, Giant Form) * Drum * Cymbal * Demon King Piccolo Spawn 1 * Demon King Piccolo Spawn 2 * Demon King Piccolo Spawn 3 * Yetti * Pigero * Ginger * Nicky * Sansho * Piccolo (Dr Wheelo Possession) * Yamu * Commander Cado * Grope * Toolo * Scarface * Bio - Warrior 6 * Mr Lao * Frieza Soldier 2 * Tora (Base, Great Ape Tora) Located Break Wasteland Day, Evening, Night Rocky Arena Day Evening Night Namek Ruined Namek Ruined City Day Rainy Evening Night Mountain Road Day Evening Night Islands Cell Games Arena Day Evening Night Cell Games Arena Destroyed Day Evening Night The World Martial Arts Tournament Arena Day Evening Night The World Martial Arts Tournament Arena Destroyed Day Evening Night The World Martial Arts Big Tournament Arena Inside Buu. Supeme Kai ' s World. Highlands. Underworld. Underworld GT. Dr Gero ' s Lab. Dr Wheelo ' s Lab Dr Myuu ' s Lab. Dr Raichi ' s Castle Cave. Big Gete Star Dark Planet. Planet Vegeta Day Evening Night . Planet Meat Day Evening Night . Planet Kanassa Day Evening Night. Planet Konats Day Evening Night . Planet M-2. Planet New Tuffles. Kami ' s Lookout. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Day Hail Volcano. New Planet Plan Barren Bills ' s Temple. Glacier. Muscle Tower. Mount Paozu Day Evening Night. Kame House Island. OuterSpace. Red Sea. South City Day Evening Night. North City Day Evening Night. East City Day Evening Night. West City Day Evening Night. Capsule Corporation Day Evening Night. Otherworld Tournament Arena. Mifan The World Martial Arts Tournament Arena Day Evening Night. Diabo Desert Day Evening Night. King Kai ' s Planet. Grand Kai ' s Planet. Baba ' s Palace. Babidi ' s Spaceship Otherworld. Hevean. King Cold ' Spaceship. Rocky Canyon Day Evening Night Penguin Village. Garlic Jr ' s Castle Pilaf ' Castle Gingertown Day Evening Night Ruined Earth Demon ' s Relam. Planet Luud Southern Galaxy. Northern Galaxy. Eastern Galaxy. Western Galaxy Arcose. Planet Frieza Planet Gelbo Planet Imecka Zoon Tree Of Might Lord Slug Stage Cooler Stage Super Android #17 Stage Haze Shenron Stage Rage Shenron Stage Princess Oto Oceanus Shenron Stage Naturon Shenron Stage Nuova Shenron And Eis Shenron Stage Syn Shenron Stage Omega Shenron Stage Abo And Kado Stage Planet Monmaasu Planet Beehay Planet Rudeeze Deserted Planet Starship Planet Pital Planet Tigere Planet Cretaceous Planet Polaris Planet Alpha Bojack Stage Devil ' s Hand Broly Second Coming Stage Mei Queen Castle Music Budokai 1 Music Budokai 2 Music Budokai 3 Music Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Music Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Music Raging Blast 1 Music Tenkaichi Tag Team Music Raging Blast 2 Music Ultimate Tenkaichi Music Voice Actors * Andrew Chandler Cooler Meta Cooler Meta Cooler Core General Rilldo Giran Spopovich Narrator * Bob Carter Bojack Syn Shenron * Bill Townsley Cui Guldo Neizu * Chris Forbis Dodoria * Chris Rager Hercule Android #14 Shugesh * Christopher Sabat Vegeta Piccolo Yamcha Zarbon Recoome Burter Jeice Hatchiyack Borgos Omega Shenron Dr Raichi Vegeta GT Great Ape Vegeta Staff The Black Machine Piccolo Jr Shenron Porunga * Brice Armstrong Ginyu Lord Slug * Chuck Huber Android #17 Super Android #17 Garlic Jr Kibito North Supeme Kai Pilaf * Eric Vale Trunks Sword Trunks Fighting Teen Trunks GT Announcer * Jeremy Inman Android #16 * Chris Carson Rage Shenron * John Burgmeier Tien Saibaman Frieza Soldier Abo Cabo Aka Nuova Shenron Bills * Josh Martin Majin Buu Kid Buu Android #15 * Justin Cook Raditz Cell Jr Super Buu Spike Urlta Buu Red Ribbion Army Soldier Mutchy * Kara Edwards Videl Kid Goten * Kent Williams Dr Gero East Supeme Kai Super Janemba Kibitokai Mercenary Tao Cyborg Tao * Kyle Hebert Adult Gohan Ultimate Gohan Ox King Pikkon Narrator Gohan GT Appule * Laura Bailey Kid Trunks Princess Oto * Linda Chambers Young Frieza Mecha Frieza Fasha Chilled * Dartanian Nickelback Cell Tamburine Future Gohan Bora Paragus * Meredith McCoy Android #18 Arale * Mike McFarland Master Roshi Baby Teen Baby Adult Baby Baby Vegeta Baby Janemba Pui Pui Dore Yajirobe Tora * Monika Antonelli Chiaotzu * Phill Parsons Nappa Captain Yellow Luud * Philllip Wilburn Android #19 Android #13 * Rick Robertson Dabura Olibu * Sean Schemmel Goku Super Saiyan 4 Goku Nail Medamatcha * Stephanie Nadonly Kid Gohan Teen Gohan Kid Goku Goku GT Goku Jr * Michael Marco Salza * Colleen Clinkenbread Zangya * Vic Mignogna Broly Bio Broly * Sonny Stairt Krillin Bardock Bandags The Mummy * Robert Mcollen Hirudegarn Goten GT * Chris Patton Turles * Paul LeBlanc Colonel Silver Yakon * Paul Slavens Amond * Mark Lancaster Daiz * John Freeman Wings * Jeff Johnson Caco * Iman Nademzadeh Kogu * Brad Jackson King Cold Haze Shenron * Kasey Buckley Colonel Vioet * Duncan Brannan Babidi Bibidi Dr Myuu King Chappa Ninja Murasaki * Christopher Bevins Naturon Shenron Bujin * Category:burst limit